Diabolik Lovers Moon Love
by DjLoveMLP
Summary: A la mansión de los Sakamaki llegan 5 nuevas chicas las cuales se hacen amigas de yui, estas chicas podrán llegar a los fríos corazones de nuestros sexys vampiros? Averiguarlo aquí!
1. Chapter 1

**No se como se hacen los fics y si es por aqui bueno estoy bien y si no bueno**

**Este fanfic se trata de que 5 chicas llegan a la mansión sakamaki y se hacen amigos de yui lo que no saben los Sakamaki es que ellas son chicas lobos**


	2. Chapter 2

A la mansión Sakamaki llegan cinco chicas las cuales son lobas, estas se vuelven muy amigas de Komori yui. Ellas se Irán enamorando de estos 5 sádicos vampiros al igual que ellos de ellas, ¿estas chicas llenarán el gran vacío en los corazones de los Sakamaki? descubranlo solo aqui en fanfiction neta.

**Hola no he actualizado por floja pero pprometo que are lo posible para actualizar, les dejare los nombres de los ovarios, Madison, Emma, Isabella, Teresa, Brenda,**


	3. Chapter 3

**:Hola soy yo de nuevo trayendoles este ccapitulo, bueno según recuerdo en los comentaríos me dijeron que con quien estaría yui y la respuesta es ovia es ayato.**

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo. **

En una sala se encontraban seis chicos junto a una chica

¿?:Ese hombre dijo que vendrían 5 chicas -dijo un chico de cabello negro y gafas el cual parecía muy refinado.

¿?:vendrán mas bitch-chan, reiji, entonces una para cada uno- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños y un sombrero.

Reiji :Eso parece, deberían haber llegado hace 5 minutos - cuando este finalizo el diálogo el timbre de la puerta sonó, entonces una mucama abrió la puerta y entraron 5 chicas.

POV reiji.

Vi entrar cinco chicas muy lindas lo admito pero no entiendo por que ese hombre las manda.

Raito:Bueno ya llegaron las nuevas invitadas_dijo raito mi hermano.

¿?: Karlheinz nos dijo que nos podiamos quedar aqui mientras mis padres se hivan de viaje por negocios_respondio una chica de cabello negro y ojos aquamarina la cual usaba lentes, un momento dijo Karlheinz eso me parece extraño

Fin del POV de reiji.

¿?: Ese hombre de donde lo conosen_dijo un chico albino y de ojos rojos como la sangre.

¿?: Es nuestro padrino_dijo una chica de cabello rubio muy claro y ojos zafiros.

Hermanos Sakamaki:QUE!

CONTINUARA...

**Bueno este es el fin del capitulo es mi primer fanfic y asi que acepto ayuda. los fanfics que me inspiran no los an actualizado esos fanfics son Un toque Femenino Y Demonios y Vampiros juntos? , se los recomiendo son muy buenos**


	4. Chapter 4

.Hermanos Sakamaki: PADRINO!.

¿?: Si! El no les dijo?- Pronuncio la de ojos zafiros .

Reiji: No, vallamos a la sala a hacer las presentaciones -Dijo el de gafas guiándolos a la sala.

"La Sala"

Reiji: Bueno, el es Shu el mayor *señala un rubio acostado en un sillón* Yo el segundo reiji, los ttillizos Raito Kanato Ayato * Los señala en orden* y por último Subaru *señala a un albino* y yui-Finaliza el dialogo señalando al recién mencionado.

¿?: Ella es Brenda la mayor *señala una rubia de cabello oscuro con ojos aquamarina* Yo la segunda emma *se señala a si misma* (Es la pelinegra de ojos aquamarina) las gemelas Madison e Isabella *señala a dos chicas iguales de cabellos rubios y ojos zafiros*, y por ultimo Teresa *señala a una pelinegra de ojos zafiros* y somos las hermanas hashimoto.

Reiiji: Bueno desde ahora serán nuestras novias de sacrificio y si, somos vampiros.

Madison: Estas mal informado, nuestros padres están fuera de el país y por eso estamos aquí dijo una de las gemelas sin miwdob a la palabra vampiro.

Rwiji: Esaws la principal excusa, son sacrificios, unas simples humanas que no valen nada.

Isabella: Estas mal reiji-san lo que dice madi es verdad por alguna razón las niñeras dicen que somos monstruos y nunca mas aparecen por eso estamos aquí karl hwinz vendrá y les explicara- al finalizar la puerta sw habrio de golpe y entro karl hwinz con una tablen con musica a todo volumen.

Karl: Niños y mis niñas preciosas!- Se lanza a abrazar a las chicas al finalizar wl dialogo.

Rwiji: Nos vas a explicar algo o no?.

Karl heinz: Bueno si...

Continuara.

0#0#0#0 0#0#0#0#.

**Lamento la tardanza se mme había borrado el capitulo dwjennsus eeviews con todo tipo de criticas, bye bye**


End file.
